


She Wanted Her

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Alpennia Series - Heather Rose Jones
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, First Impressions, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Missing scene from Alpennia Series prequel novellaThree Nights at the Opera. Following Jeanne's dinner invitation, Barbara plots her next move.
Relationships: Jeanne de Cherdillac/Barbara Lumbiert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	She Wanted Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



> You don't have to have read the (free) novella to enjoy the fic.

LeFevre’s words tumbled in her mind as she remained by the river. _This is merely an amusement for her._

And what of it? 

Wasn’t she worthy enough?

_One of many._

Maybe there was something more to the rumors about the Vicomtesse de Cherdillac... But still, what of it? Would it really be so bad to be someone’s plaything? Is that worse than being the Baron’s property? If she chose this, and she desperately wanted to, would anyone notice? It was decided. She wanted Jeanne and would risk a bruised heart. She touched her fingers to her lips again. _Worth it._


End file.
